jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Tyrannosaurus
}} Tyrannosaurus, often referred to as Tyrannosaurus rex or simply T. rex, is a genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Arguably the world's most famous dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus fossils are first unlocked on Isla Tacaño, and can then be excavated from the Frenchman Formation, Hell Creek Formation, and Lance Formation in North America. Acquiring the complete genome of the Tyrannosaurus and the Velociraptor unlocks the Indominus rex. Additional Tyrannosaurus skins and an alternate model were added to the game with the Return to Jurassic Park expansion pack, based on its appearances in the original Jurassic Park trilogy. History Tyrannosaurus was among the first species of dinosaur successfully cloned by InGen, intending to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. During the 1993 incident and subsequent abandonment of the park, the Tyrannosaurus escaped from its exhibit where it roamed free on the island for a time. In 1994, InGen sent a recovery team to Isla Nublar, moving the island's Tyrannosaurus to an unknown location prior to its exhibition in Jurassic World many years later.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act During the 1997 incident, the InGen team sent to Isla Sorna encountered several Tyrannosaurus. Two of which, a buck and its infant, were captured and shipped to San Diego as the intended main attractions for Jurassic Park: San Diego. In what became known as the San Diego Incident, the buck escaped onto the streets of the city, causing numerous fatalities before being lured back to the San Diego Docks, where it was eventually transported back to Isla Sorna with the infant.The Lost World: Jurassic Park During the 2001 Isla Sorna rescue mission, those involved encountered at least one Tyrannosaurus. Following its opening in 2005 and until 2015, Jurassic World exhibited the Tyrannosaurus from the original Jurassic Park. During the 2015 incident, the park's Tyrannosaurus would be intentionally released by Claire Dearing to combat the rampaging Indominus rex. After the incident, which resulted in the abandonment of Jurassic World, the T. rex became wild on Isla Nublar once more.Jurassic World In 2018, with the impending eruption of Mt. Sibo, Nublar's T. rex was captured and transported to the Lockwood manor in California, USA. The T. rex later escaped from the manor into the wilds of Northern California.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description .]] Among the largest theropod dinosaurs of all time, ''Tyrannosaurus rex is a species of tyrannosaurid dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period. It lived throughout western North America at the end of the Cretaceous period alongside of other dinosaurs such as the ceratopsians Triceratops and Torosaurus, the hadrosaur Edmontosaurus, the armored Ankylosaurus, the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the smaller theropod Troodon, and the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, making it one of the latest species of non-avian dinosaurs to evolve prior to the great extinction 66 million years ago. The base genome of the Tyrannosaurus is primarily dark brown, though other variants are known to exist.Jurassic World Evolution Behavior Tyrannosaurus is a powerful carnivorous dinosaur representing one of the pinnacles of the Hammond Foundation's operations in the Muertes Archipelago. A temperamental species in comparison to other dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus do not tolerate variations from their preferred environment, which should ideally consist of a mix between open grassland to roam, and open forests, from which they can ambush their prey. If their enclosure fails to meet these requirements, the T. rex may become stressed and attempt to escape. .]] Unlike most of the other large carnivores such as ''Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, and Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus is content with solitude and become stressed when placed in an enclosure with another member of their species. This will result in an often fatal fight for dominance. Similar clashes, often to the death, can occur between similarly-sized carnivores such as Spinosaurus, while heavily armored herbivores such as Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops are more than capable of fighting back.https://youtu.be/r5L7Iokg5RY Species Profile: Tyrannosaurus Rex Paleontology Perhaps the best known of all dinosaurs, Tyrannosaurus was truly a tyrannical predator. It had a bite force of almost 6,000 kg of pressure, giving it arguably the strongest jaw ever seen amongst terrestrial carnivores with only extremely large crocodilians or marine predators rivaling it. Large individuals could reach lengths of 43 feet and grow to 13 feet tall, with the average still being a respectably huge 40 feet long and 12 feet tall. Its teeth are actually blunt and relied more on the bite force than a serrated edge like other theropods. This was an adaptation to crush bones and bite through body armor, allowing adult Tyrannosaurus to both bring down armored prey such as ankylosaurids and ceratopsians, as well as process a carcass efficiently by crunching bones and tougher tissues to eat. Curiously this is not true with young Tyrannosaurus who had a much leaner, thin build and narrow, serrated teeth. This suggests the young of the species chased down prey more actively and likely ate different animals than the adults. Of course, alone, they would never attack an adult, but instead, attack juveniles. A family group, however, could attack a sick or an old individual. Tyrannosaurus was the perfect predator for armored prey even up to equal size to itself. However, their blunter teeth and narrower jaw gape would have made hunting sauropods difficult. In the past, young and teenage specimens of the genus were mistaken for different species or genera, Nanotyrannus being a notable example as most paleontologist now believe it to be a teenage Tyrannosaurus rex. A second possible species exists in Mongolia in the form of the almost equally huge Tarbosaurus bataar, which if true would be reclassified as Tyrannosaurus bataar. While skin samples of Tyrannosaurus rex do show the genus having small scales, it is considered likely the species was unique amongst large theropods in that it sported primitive feathers of some sort somewhere on the body or during its lifetime. It wasn't as heavily feathered as early members of its family such as Yutyrannus, so any feathers were likely along the back or when the animal was young and might need extra insulation to regulate its body temperature. For much of the twentieth century, Tyrannosaurus was regarded as a primitive, murderous beast that roamed the jungle as a solitary hunter. However, this concept has since been dropped, as deep lacerations in the skulls of many specimens suggest the animal fought others of its own kind on a regular basis, a common trait of a social species defending territory and young from rivals, and likely hunted in small groups, probably family packs. Paleoecology Tyrannosaurus lived in a variety of ecosystems including inland and coastal subtropical, and semi-arid plains. There, it lived alongside large herbivores like Ankylosaurus and Edmontosaurus, the latter likely being a regular prey item for the active hunter, the hard-headed Pachycephalosaurus, as well as the famous Triceratops. They also coexisted with a sauropod about the size of an Argentinosaurus called Alamosaurus, as well as a large dromaeosaurid called Dakotaraptor. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Base Game= *Wetland: Isla Pena Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 1993 1993 A 1997 1997 A 2001 2001 A *1993 A: Isla Nublar (1993) Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Tyrannosaurus'' was the eighteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 15 May 2018. *Along with Velociraptor, Tyrannosaurus is the most prolific dinosaur in the franchise, appearing in every novel, film (except for the short film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_at_Big_Rock Battle at Big Rock]), and game, including Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *The base genome of the Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic World Evolution is based on the [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Tyrannosaurus_rex_(Isla_Nublar)/Film Isla Nublar Tyrannosaurus rex] from the original Jurassic Park, as well as the Jurassic World films. Both the Tundra and Wetland skins for the Tyrannosaurus closely resemble that of the Tyrannosaurus Buck from The Lost World: Jurassic Park. In the Return to Jurassic Park ''DLC, it's based on its appearance in the original ''Jurassic Park, with alternate skins based on its depiction in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. *At launch, Tyrannosaurus was considerably larger than both Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus. In response to community feedback, it was downscaled from 14 meters (45.93 feet) to 13.5 meters (44.29 feet) in Update 1.4. *The Wetland skin for Tyrannosaurus was added to the game in Update 1.6 on December 13th, 2018, and can be unlocked in Challenge Mode by achieving a five-star park on Isla Pena at Jurassic Difficulty. *The 2001 pattern does not resemble the T. rex from Jurassic Park III at all, but instead resembles the female T. rex from The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and the 2001 A pattern resembles the T. rex from the original Jurassic Park novel. Gallery RexMr.Jurassic.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.09.20_-_15.19.25.57.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.19 - 21.42.26.49.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.12.16 - 23.01.02.17.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.01.03_-_04.12.43.42.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.09.13_-_15.18.37.85.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2018.09.12 - 22.57.10.37.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.01.03_-_04.19.00.67.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.01.02_-_22.46.31.49.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.12_-_16.50.33.20.jpg 648350_screenshots_20200210084819_1.jpg 648350_screenshots_20191210213213_1.jpg JPRex.png EMZlUybXYAA2vDz.jpg SC7rK3a.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosauroids Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database